Jackson Harrison (TV Series)
Jackson Nicholas Harrison, better known as Jack, is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He along with his two sisters Andrea and Amy, were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually joined a group of survivors at a camp outside Atlanta. He is known to be a sharpshooter in the group however his personality becomes harden since the loss of his sisters, but still keeps strong for the group. Pre-Apocalypse Florida Not much is known about Jackson's life before the apocalypse, it is known that he had a father, mother and two older sisters. Jackson was also a college student and was studying mechanical work. He then soon left with his sisters Andrea and Amy when they left. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Days Gone By Jackson is seen when a man's voice on the camp's radio is heard, he looks in concern however doesn't speak. Guts Jackson is seen on top of Dale's RV with a rifle in his hands, he is later seen when Amy argues with Shane. Tell It to the Frogs Jackson is first seen hugging Andrea, when she returns to the camp, Jackson is later seen when Dale chops a walker's head off, when it came up and feasted on a dead deer, which Daryl Dixon was hunting. Vatos Jackson is seen with Dale when Jim, is seen digging holes on a hill, later when a herd attacks the camp, he fights off walkers with a baseball bat, Jackson is shown crying over the death of his sister Amy when she was killed in the attack, when Jim says he remembers his dream, Jackson looks in shock. Wildfire Jackson is shown at the funeral of the camp members who died in the attack alongside Amy, he is shown to behind Glenn Rhee, when the group leave him to turn. He is shown being comforted by Dale and Lori however he doesn't react to anything. When the group arrive at the CDC, he points to a walker limping towards them but Daryl kills it. TS-19 Jackson is shown to be slightly shocked to Edwin Jenner in the CDC but enjoys the stay. When the group is shown to find out what happened to a victim that is bitten, he mentions that Jim was bitten by a walker and the group left him to turn as it was his final wish. Jackson later escapes with the group when the CDC is about to explode and he manages to kill a walker with his bat. He is last seen in T-Dog's van. Season 2 What Lies Ahead Jackson is seen in Dale's RV talking with Andrea and Shane about the first time when he, Andrea and Amy went fishing, later when the herd arrives, Jackson runs after Sophia with Rick. The two catch up to the girl, Rick orders him to stay with her. When he leaves with the walkers behind him, Jackson and Sophia leave the creek, apun returning to highway, the group find out that Jackson is missing and leaves his fate unknown. Trigger Finger Jackson is shown to be held hostage by Matthew, and just as Matthew is about to pull the trigger a walker tackles him. Jackson is rescued by Rick and they reunited with Hershel Greene and Glenn Rhee, later when they return to the farm with Randall Jackson and Andrea reunite with a tearful hug. Jackson is then informed about what happened to Sophia. 18 Miles Out Jackson is briefly seen in Beth's room. Judge, Jury, Executioner Jackson is first seen when the group is deciding Randall's fate, he along with Dale and Andrea vote for him to live, when Dale storms out of the house, Jackson glares at the group and says "i hope your happy now assholes". Jackson is later seen crying when Dale is gutted by a walker and looks away when Daryl shoots him. Better Angles Jackson is first shown checking up on Randall, he says "i'm sorry you had to go through this" but Randall replies that it's his fault. Jackson is later shown loading a Beretta 92FS pistol in the Greene family house. Beside the Dying Fire Jackson is first seen shooting walkers from the second floor of the Greene family house with his Beretta, when they close into the house, he jumps down and comes across Rick, Carl and Hershel Greene. Jackson is later with the group and gets upset and angry when the group thinks that Andrea had died during the attack alongside Jimmy and Patricia. Jackson later defends Rick by saying "this isn't what Andrea or Dale would want" he remains silent during Rick's speech. Season 3 Seed Jackson is first shown when the group arrives at an abandoned house but are forced to leave when walkers appear. Jackson is later guarding the group with Remington 700 BDL rifle and goes along with Rick and Daryl, he is shown to be shocked when the three come across the prison. Jackson is later seen in the guard tower with Hershel and Carl as they kill the walkers in the court yard. Jackson is left with the women and Carl when Rick, Daryl, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog go into further into the prison. Sick Jackson is seen when Daryl, T-Dog and Rick confront the prisoners near the cell-block, although confused, he stays away from them and is often seen with Beth and Carl. Walk With Me Although not appearing in person, Jackson is seen in a flashback Andrea and Amy. Killer Within Jackson is first seen helping move the vehicles with Rick, Daryl, Carol and T-Dog and is seen shaking his head at Glenn and Maggie after they exit the guard tower after having sex, he is also the only one who agrees with T-Dog about letting the remaining prisoners (Axel, Oscar and Vince) stay much to the dismay of the others. Jackson is then seen with in the guard tower over-looking the prison yard, he then sees Hershel who recovered from his amputation after when a Walker had bitten into his leg. While smiling at him, he notices Walkers closing on Lori, Carl, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Carol, T-Dog and Vince, he manages to shoot a couple of them as Rick, Daryl and Glenn arrive to kill the rest. He is not seen for the rest of the episode up until the very end where he looks in sadness when he finds out that T-Dog and Lori had died during the attack however is surprised when he sees Maggie appear with a small baby in her hands. Say the Word Jackson is seen when Maggie and Daryl leave the prison and kicks a wooden board out of frustration, he is not seen for the rest of the episode as Glenn mentions that he is in a guard tower and says that he was quiet all day. Hounded Jackson is first seen killing Walkers at the fence and stops when he notices Carol and Vince in the guard tower talking, he is then mentioned by a Woman on a phone while talking to Rick who says "tell Jackson, I said hello" much to Ricks confusion. He is then seen talking with Carl however stops when he along with the other survivors notice a Woman at the fence covered with Walker blood and carrying a basket and a bag. Made to Suffer Jackson is first seen looking after Judith and mentions to Carol that she is cute, he then sees Carl arrive with other survivors, among them is Tyreese Williams and his sister Sasha, he angrily yells at Sasha to back off when she starts to shout at Carl. His is then seen listening to Axel flirting with Beth much to the annoyance of Carl and amusement of Vince. Jackson is then seen killing Walkers at the fence however stops when he sees a figure move beyond the trees but shrugs it off as nothing. The Suicide King Jackson's only appearance of the episode is when Rick meets Tyreese and his group, he looks in worry when Rick seemingly snaps however is shocked and saddened when Rick reviles when Oscar had died, when Tyreese and his group flee, Jackson is seen glaring at Rick and storms off to his cell with Beth giving chase. Season 9 Shortly after the war with the saviours, Jackson left Alexandria and is planning to return to Atlanta, however his fate is unknown. Appearances Season 1 * Days Gone By (No Lines) * Guts * Tell it to the Frogs * Vatos * Wildfire * TS-19 Season 2 * What Lies Ahead * Trigger Finger * 18 Miles Out (No Lines) * Judge, Jury, Executioner * Better Angles * Beside the Dying Fire Season 3 * Seed * Sick * Walk With Me (Flashback) '' * Killer Within * Say the Word ''(No Lines) * Hounded * Made to Suffer * The Suicide King (No Lines) * Home * I Ain't a Judas (No Lines) * Prey (Flashback) '' * This Sorrowful Life * Welcome to the Tombs Season 4 * 30 Days Without An Accident (No Lines)'' * Infected * Isolation * Indifference (No Lines) '' * Internment * Too Far Gone * Inmates * Still * Alone * Us ''(Flashback) '' * A ''(No Lines) '' Season 5 * No Sanctuary * Strangers * Four Walls and a Roof * Slabtown ''(Flashback, No Lines) '' * Self Help ''(No Lines) * Consumed (No Lines) '' * Crossed * Coda * What Happened and What's Going On ''(No Lines) '' * Them * The Distance ''(No Lines) '' * Remember * Forgot * Spend * Try ''(No Lines) '' * Conquer Season 6 * First Time Again ''(Voice Only) '' * JSS * Here's Not Here * Now ''(No Lines) '' * Head's Up * No Way Out * Knots Untied ''(No Lines) '' * Not Tomorrow Yet * Twice as Far * East ''(Voice Only) '' * Last Day on Earth Season 7 * The Day Will Come When You Won't Be ''(No Lines) * Service * The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Season 8 * Mercy * The Damned * Monsters * Some Guy (Voice Only) * The Big Scary U * The King, The Widow and Rick * How It's Gotta Be * Honor * Dead or Alive Or * The Key * Do Not Send Us Astray * Worth * Wrath Killed Victims * Reg Monroe (Before Reanimation) '' * Four unnamed Woodbury soldiers * One unnamed member of Terminus * Eight unnamed Wolves * Eight unnamed Scavengers ''(5 Alive, 3 Zombified) '' * Twenty Seven unnamed Saviors ''(Alongside his fellow Survivors and Militia Members) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jackson and Andrea have a loving brother sister relationship, however after Amy's death, Jackson distances himself away from everyone, including Andrea. Jackson is shocked and angry when Andrea is presume dead after a herd attack on Hershel Greene's farm. When Andrea returns to the prison, Jackson is the only member of the group not be hostile to her, when he finds his sister bitten by a zombie Milton, he breaks down however he promises to stay strong for the group as that was Andrea's final wish. In season 7, Jackson mentions he still misses Andrea, showing he hasn't forgot about her. Amy Even though their screen time was limited due to Amy's death, it is shown that he loves her and they have a good relationship with each other. Jackson was saddened when she died.}} Trivia * Jackson is the only sole survivor of the Harrison family after Andrea's death. * Jackson is youngest and longest living member of the Atlanta group to appear and survive all 8 seasons. * When a fan asked why Jackson had very little appearances in season 7, Nick Robinson says that he had other projects to do and couldn't make it in time for the filming, which explained why he was absent for most of the Season with only three appearances and only one without talking. * Nick Robinson confirms in an interview that Jackson will not appear in Season 9 however is uncertain If he will appear in Season 10. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors Category:Main Cast Category:Series Regular Category:Also Starring Category:Main Characters (TV Series) Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Prison Newcomer Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Militia Members